


Into the Wolf's Den

by superwolftitansbrotherhood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale House, Other, Stiles's first time in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwolftitansbrotherhood/pseuds/superwolftitansbrotherhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he walked into the remnants of the Hale house for the first time stands out in his mind. It wasn't because it was another life threatening day, or something traumatic like it storming and his jeep getting stuck. The only thing that made it stick out in his mind was that Derek had come to him and asked him to go by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wolf's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breenwolf/gifts).



> un-beta'd, and written because Tumblr had the revelation that Stiles has never canonically been into the Hale house, and in fanfic he's always just there and no one questions it.

The day he walked into the remnants of the Hale house for the first time stands out in his mind. It wasn't because it was another life threatening day, or something traumatic like it storming and his jeep getting stuck. The only thing that made it stick out in his mind was that Derek had come to him and asked him to go by it. Even with the weird unspoken truce he had going on with the Argents now that Gerard was out of sight and Allison was coming back from her crazy 'kill all the werewolves!' faze, he didn't trust going somewhere the hunters knew too well about. So he'd come to Stiles, well, to Stiles it had seemed more like he'd shown up then waited quietly in the dark like he liked to do until Stiles got home, and requested he go by the Hale house to grab the computer Peter had had hidden in the step of the staircase.

He agreed, because it was Derek and he still scared him enough to not outright deny him sometimes. So the next day after school he drove out to the charred and half gone remains of the home. he'd never been inside it before. Just outside, usually stirring up some kind of trouble for Derek whether inadvertently or not. He was actually hesitant to approach it, but he moved forward and stepped up onto the porch, pausing as the wood creaked under his steps. He really hoped he didn't fall through anywhere and hurt himself, especially considering he was alone. Not to self, next time bring Scott along. He didn't see why there would be a next time, but still.

He moved through the front door, taking in the scene of the dusty charred remains, a frown touching his lips. It was hard to believe that this was once a beautiful home, full with a happy family. It was sad really, and even if it hadn't been in the same magnitude for him, he knew what it was like to lose someone in such a tragic way. What was even sadder was the fact Derek had actually lived here when he came back looking for Laura. He supposed it made sense, this was the only place Derek had had. He hadn't had anywhere else to go. Why he was such a sourwolf made so much sense. Maybe Stiles would need to stop being such a thorn in his side. Oh who was he kidding? He couldn't stop that any more than a dog could stop a speeding train. Maybe just stop giving Derek such a hard time about being a sourwolf. Yeah, that one he could possibly manage.

He gazed around the room once more before pushing those sad thoughts aside and moved to the staircase, going to the step Derek had told him and prying it up to retrieve the dusty laptop. Poor thing, it shouldn't have been crammed in such a spot. Oh well, it was free now... and going to the abandoned warehouse Derek and the pack now stayed at. He supposed that was a step up from here. He probably would have explored the rest of the house any other time, but the creaking wood made him uneasy, and he could almost feel the ghosts in the house. He felt like he didn't belong there, at least without Derek there with him. So for once he didn't let his curiosity get the better of him. He simply took the laptop out to the jeep and left, after one last long look at the house, imaging what it had used to be.


End file.
